Unschärfe
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Uma obsessão pode nos levar ao ápice do amor. E do ódio. Draco&Hermione.


_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**Título: **Unschärfe (uns-cher-fe: do alemão, _embaçado_).  
**Autora: **Vick Weasley.  
**Gênero: **Drama/Angst/Romance.  
**Classificação: **Mature (NC-17) por _sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria._  
**Sumário: **Uma obsessão pode nos levar ao ápice do amor. E do ódio.  
**Observações: **fortemente inspirado em Lolita, de Vladmir Nabokov com alguns traços de Virgens Suicidas, de Jeffrey Eugenides.

* * *

**Unschärfe  
**por Vick Weasley

**

* * *

**

_Remember today  
I've no respect for you  
And I miss you__, love.  
(Silverchair)_

* * *

Hermione. Her-mi-o-ne. A ponta da língua subindo até o céu da boca e descendo novamente para terminar entre os dentes. Quatro colheres de mel sobre um sorvete de creme, creme de leite, penas de açúcar esquecidas no fundo da mochila, meias brancas até os joelhos, dezenas de ossos sob a pele acetinada, gotas de chuvas de verão, leques em matizes de veludo cor de chocolate, perfume de frutas entre pedaços de pele, os dois botões castanhos dos olhos. Vermelho escuro do sangue impuro dentro do azul arroxeado das veias. Minha vida e minha maior razão para desejar a morte.

**xx**

Senhoras e senhores membros do júri, o item número um da vossa acusação é aquilo que invejavam os anjos de vossa Igreja – os desinformados e puros querubins de nobres asas. A rosa brotando entre o emaranhado de espinhos.

**xx**

Eu não acredito em Deus.

Não acredito em esoterismo também. Na verdade, não acredito em quase nada, porque nunca tive motivos para isso. Acredito em poucas coisas. Algumas bastante reais e outras um tanto quanto confusas, mas não há nada que seja real e que não seja, de fato, confuso. O ser humano é um animal estranho e incoerente, nascendo com mecanismos de auto-flagelamento, que não deixam com que nos interessemos por coisas simples e medíocres. Na realidade, as coisas mais tentadoras e preciosas da vida são sempre proibidas e isso não faz sentido nenhum, não é mesmo?

Eu a seguia até o saguão de entrada sem que ela ou seus amigos percebessem e, quando nos separávamos (ela subia as escadas e eu as descia), eu via seus pés subindo os degraus, somente as pontas do sapato tocando o chão, via um calcanhar erguer-se no ar, depois o outro, os músculos da panturrilha se contraírem sob a meia ¾, via tudo isso e desviava os olhos assim que ela sumia para o segundo andar e, quando eu chegava na sala comunal e me jogava em uma poltrona qualquer, permanecia assim: perplexo, enojado e ansioso pelo resto da noite.

**xx**

A primeira vez que vi Hermione Granger – e, quando digo isso, parece que não tínhamos aulas todos os dias juntos e que nos conhecíamos desde que tínhamos onze anos de idade, mas eu costumo dizer que minha vida foi dividida em duas fases: aquela em que apenas um espectro nojento se passava por ela e aquela em que eu realmente a conheci – ela estava, aparentemente, quieta e indiferente, com um cotovelo apoiado na mesa e uma pena girando entre os dedos, tentando descobrir qual era a próxima frase que escreveria na redação avaliativa que estávamos todos fazendo naquela tarde de verão. Tinha mais ou menos catorze anos – me lembro que o professor que aplicava o exercício ainda era o falso Olho-Tonto – e sua cabeça estava ligeiramente inclinada para o lado, as mechas de cabelo cor de chocolate flutuando ao redor de seu rosto.

Os gregos tentaram esculpi-la, a Hermione, no tempo em que Sócrates era mais que citações e créditos. Ninfas – milhares de criaturinhas saltitando entre florestas e rios entre um gole de néctar e outro, conquistando e levando à morte todos os homens que cruzavam seu caminho. Hoje em dia estão espalhadas em museus, as peles macias reproduzidas em mármore gelado.

Fiquei os próximos segundos parado, provavelmente boquiaberto, correndo os olhos por seu perfil, o pescoço macio, o colo emendado ao contorno dos pequenos seios, combinando com a saia amassada sobre suas coxas, suas pernas cruzadas embaixo da carteira, a ponta do pé direito balançando a poucos centímetros do chão. Alguma coisa segurou meu pomo-de-adão quando tentei engolir, e Moody pigarreou, achando que eu estava tentando colar alguma das palavras brilhantes da redação de Hermione (e me perguntei quando ela deixara de ser a "Sangue-ruim Granger" para tornar-se apenas "Hermione").

Eu tirei três naquela prova, que valia cinco. Ela tirou cinco. Mas ela não tinha sido distraída por sua encantadora figura. Imaginei se conseguiria viver em paz se fosse ela, e tivesse que olhar minha beleza no espelho todos os dias. Meu estômago saltou só em pensar, e minha mente só conseguia vê-la, a partir daquele momento. Não importava tentar desviar meus pensamentos – era como fechar os olhos após olhar diretamente o sol por muito tempo. Você continua a vê-lo por debaixo de suas pálpebras.

**xx**

Nunca a conheci o suficiente para poder dar alguma opinião sobre sua pessoa ou sua vida. Todos conheciam o que eu sabia sobre Hermione, e era exatamente isso que a tornava o ser mais desinteressante e insuportável do mundo. Era inteligente – _demais_, chegando ao ponto de que não havia um único assunto que ela não soubesse, o que era irritante. Era bonita, mas sua beleza era comum demais e um pouco artificial, já que, quando mais nova, seus cabelos eram lanzudos e seus dentes enormes. Era amiga e confiável mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão orgulhosa e arrogante que teria se dado bem na Sonserina. E claro: filha de trouxas.

Eu não poderia gostar dela. Mesmo que a visse de maneira diferente, não havia um único atrativo que pudesse justificar qualquer tipo de sentimento por Hermione, pelo menos não no meu caso. Mas Hermione – ah, Hermione – era tão interessante quanto era sem graça, de forma que poderíamos ficar horas e horas falando sobre sua personalidade sem chegar a lugar nenhum, para depois concluirmos que sua personalidade era a coisa mais simples de todas no mundo. E eu sabia exatamente _como _um ser tão extraordinário quanto ela podia ser amiga de _Harry Potter_. E a resposta é quase hilária: pelos mesmos motivos que eu poderia ser um dia.

O maior contato que eu tive com Hermione durante tanto tempo foram às vezes em que eu a parava junto com seus dois amigos, para provocá-la. Eu gostava disso, do jeito em que suas sobrancelhas franziam quando ela estava brava, ou de seu sorriso arisco quando ela tinha algo para responder na ponta da língua. Eu adorava quando ela respondia. Sentia-me mais próximo dela quando ouvia sua voz me provocando também – nesses momentos, éramos quase amigos. Era quando eu sabia que ela era como eu, em algum ponto daquelas veias pulsando em sangue sujo.

Ela me odiava. Eu a observava. E era isso. No começo, era simples. Muito simples.

**xx**

Uma coisa engraçada na vida, é que quando uma pessoa cresce as coisas dentro dela mudam um pouco. Algumas crenças e medos desaparecem, outras surgem, manias vão e vem, conhecemos os vícios e as obsessões. Eu tinha dezesseis anos, e era fim de semestre. A biblioteca estava particularmente cheia naquela tarde, e Hermione não conseguiu a mesa perto da sétima prateleira, contando da esquerda para a direita, onde ela sempre sentava, pois já estava ocupada por outros cinco alunos. Tampouco conseguiu outra mesa, pois todos os alunos do colégio pareciam afunilados na poeirenta biblioteca, tentando tirar o atraso de um semestre inteiro estudando tudo que podiam dois, três dias antes dos exames. Eu, sentado em uma das poltronas ainda vagas em um canto, junto com mais quatro meninos que eu só sabia de que casas eram por causa das cores de seus cachecóis, olhei por cima do livro que lia (ou fingia ler), e a vi se aproximando de uma das prateleiras que continham romances (a única estante que não tinha nenhum aluno em sua frente) e pegar um de muitas páginas.

Obviamente Hermione já tinha estudado tudo e, contrariando quem dizia que estudava várias vezes o mesmo assunto, agora procurava algo para distração. Conservava naquele dia uma beleza espetacular, que nem eu sabia que existia, de modo tão estonteante que os rapazes que estavam ali perto pararam de fazer suas coisas para observá-la caminhar até o balcão e escrever o nome do romance embaixo de milhares de livros de História da Magia e Poções, curvando-se ligeiramente sobre a madeira e fazendo com que gotas de suor brotassem das têmporas dos rapazes mais próximos.

Afundei meu corpo na poltrona, sentindo-me um pouco estranho, um pouco quente, e tentei fingir que estava lendo o livro, mas não consegui desviar o olhar de Hermione que, assim que terminou de registrar seu imaculado romance, seguiu até a poltrona vaga no círculo em que eu me encontrava – a maldita poltrona vaga na minha frente – e sentou-se, encolhendo as pernas sobre o assento, a saia erguendo de modo a mostrar as coxas, e apoiou o livro no braço esquerdo, começando a ler até mesmo a introdução feita pelo autor.

Seu cabelo caía sobre os olhos, e ela não parava de recolher a mão para colocar as mechas insistentes atrás da orelha. De repente, umedecia dois dedos da mão direita com saliva. Levava-os a boca num gesto rápido, mas extremamente sedutor, e os lambia para poder virar a página ressecada do livro. Quase todos os rapazes que podiam vê-la estavam realmente olhando para ela, se aproveitando de sua deliberada inocência, e isso me deixou um tanto enfurecido. Alguns pregavam os olhos em suas pernas, outros no movimento leve de seu peito ao respirar, outros nos lábios entreabertos ou nos olhos empolgados que corriam pelas linhas impressas. Três ou quatro alunos se encontravam num estado de excitação que chegava a ser nojento, e meu sangue já havia esquentado o suficiente para causar pequenos choques em meu pescoço. Eu não mais olhava para ela – apesar de saber que ela era a única atração daquela biblioteca naquela tarde – mas sim para todos que a olhavam em meu lugar, e isso me deixou de certa forma com raiva o suficiente para que eu não pudesse mais suportar estar ali, respirando aquele ar. Fechei o livro com força, e o barulho fez com que Hermione levantasse os olhos para mim (e somente mais tarde percebi o quanto feliz fiquei por ela ter me notado) e saí de lá.

Primeiramente, imaginei que aquela tarde na biblioteca não haveria de ser um problema, não haveria de violar a pureza do meu delicado lírio branco. Era comum que um bando de adolescentes estressados deixassem se distrair por uma bela garota usando uma saia curta, mas de alguma forma isso não conseguia entrar na minha cabeça com tamanha simplicidade – todos aqueles inúteis queriam se aproveitar dela, arrancar suas pétalas macias, uma por uma, até que ela não fosse nada além de caule e pólen. Quase cheguei a desejar que ela estivesse acompanhada por Potter ou Weasley naquela tarde, e quem sabe assim eles falariam algumas verdades àqueles moleques que tinham uma cabeça extremamente poluída. _Quase_.

Mas então eu percebi que as coisas realmente não eram tão simples. Eu poderia estar um tanto louco, porque toda vez que ouvia dois garotos conversando, tinha uma certeza plena de que era sobre Hermione. Talvez não fosse com essa intensidade com a qual a minha imaginação trabalhava, mas todos começaram a prestar mais atenção nela depois daquele dia, de modo que muitas vezes eu encontrei o nome dela rabiscado num canto de pergaminho, ou suas iniciais talhadas em um pedaço de madeira, até mesmo nos corrimãos que levavam aos dormitórios masculinos da Sonserina, onde isso era completamente ridículo e proibido.

Todos os dias desde então, vinham dezenas de rapazes para a biblioteca, e eu vinha junto, como se minha presença lá fosse evitar qualquer mal que pudesse acontecer com a já _minha _Hermione. Mas na maioria das vezes ela estava na companhia ruiva de Weasley (como se Potter estivesse sempre ocupado para andar junto aos amigos) e nenhum dos rapazes olhava demais porque, querendo ou não, Weasley tinha aproximadamente um e noventa de altura, e impunha um pouco de respeito. Eu, pelo contrário, nunca o temi, e nunca deixei de observá-la e observar seu comportamento, cada um de seus movimentos, sozinha ou interagindo com ele, e logo percebi que de vez em quando seus dedos se entrelaçavam como que sem querer e ele sorria de uma maneira muito especial quando ela estava sorrindo também. E logo percebi também que Graham Pritchard, do meu ano, fazia como eu e não deixava intimidar-se com a presença de Weasley – a observava o tempo todo, a cada segundo. E, ao contrário de mim, não se limitava a olhar – ia às mesmas prateleiras e pegava os mesmos livros, e às vezes esbarrava as mãos nas dela. Talvez fosse mais um obcecado.

O que ocorria era que, tanto pela recente obsessão de Pritchard quanto aquela coisa esquisita entre ela e Weasley, eu não apreciava mais ficar em Hogwarts perto dela, porque achava que não havia mais privacidade entre nós dois. Algo da minha cabeça, pois o fato é que nunca existiu tal privacidade, mas eu não podia mais olha-la sem me sentir mal ou sentir que ela estava sendo dividida em três, quatro partes, e cada uma ficava com uma pessoa diferente. Ela não era mais minha por inteiro, como tinha sido desde aquela prova no quarto ano. Mas se eu não estivesse com ela em Hogwarts – veja bem – onde estaria com ela?

Uma das coisas que mais lembro além do episódio da biblioteca, falando de meu sexto ano, foi no dia catorze de fevereiro, nosso último passeio para Hogsmeade antes das férias. Estava frio e chovia com tanta força que o couro negro do teto dos coches que sairiam para o vilarejo afundava com as pesadas gotas de água. Eu olhei pela janela, enquanto esperava que Pansy Parkinson chegasse (só faltava ela para que o nosso coche pudesse sair), e entre aquela cortina prateada de chuva eu vi minha Hermione com os lábios rosados – que eu já tinha beijado em tantos sonhos – colados nos de Weasley. Meu estômago revirou e revirou e permaneceu assim, revirado, pelos próximos minutos em que assisti de camarote o primeiro beijo que eles trocavam, ele protegendo ambos da chuva com a capa. E nem quando eles pararam e desapareceram de vista ou quando vi Parkinson se aproximando ele resolveu melhorar. Lembro-me vagamente de que ela abriu a porta do coche para entrar e uma rajada de vento frio e úmido entrou pela mesma mas, antes que ela colocasse o primeiro pé para subir, eu saí, a chuva sendo o melhor remédio para o meu estômago. Nem se eu acreditasse em Deus poderia dizer que Ele sabia como eu me senti naquele momento.

**xx**

Uma pausa, por favor.

Para contar qualquer história de minha vida, eu preciso falar sobre minha família. Apesar das aparências, ela era um tanto desestruturada, e isso contribuía para que eu a odiasse cada vez mais. Minha mãe era louca. Sim, bonita e fútil, mas completamente louca. Ficava horas cuidando dos vasos dentro de casa, sem perceber que as flores estavam na verdade mortas; comprava tapetes novos para a sala de música quase todos os dias, e tinha uma verdadeira obsessão por bonecas, que chegava a irritar. Narcisa andava para cima e para baixo com suas bonecas. Havia a boneca da sala de estar, a boneca da sala de jantar, a boneca para o corredor da biblioteca. Todas de olhos parados, envidraçados, e peles mortas e brancas de porcelana. Um dia meu pai, irritado com tal mania, gritou com ela e quebrou em pedaços a boneca favorita de Narcisa, a única com quem ela dormia. O mundo perfeito e cheio de flores de minha mãe esmaeceu desde então e eu nunca mais a vi trocando uma única palavra – sem ser cumprimentos cordiais e "sim senhor" – com meu pai.

Não gostava da minha mãe, porque – eis então uma das ironias da vida – odeio gente obcecada. E meu pai não ajudava já que, desde que eu era pequeno, ele costumava me tratar como se eu fosse uma pelota de poeira numa prataria valiosa. Como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa para ele muito grave e não tivesse sido perdoado ainda, mesmo anos depois. Eu, logicamente, nunca fiz nada, mas muitas vezes tive um bom motivo para fazer. Eu odiei Lúcio a partir do momento que aprendi a chamá-lo de "papai". Mas não era um ódio concentrado, como aquele que costumava sentir por Weasley, e sim um ódio um tanto barato com o qual eu já estava acostumado.

Enfim, a família Malfoy não era tão perfeita quanto parecia ser. Tinham a casa e a fortuna e a aparência perfeita, mas os membros que a compunham eram completamente estranhos, desestruturados, e eu não salvava em nada. Às vezes – só às vezes – me pergunto o que poderia acontecido se eu tivesse uma relação um pouco diferente com a minha mãe, começando por chamá-la de "mãe" e não de Narcisa. Acho que não mudaria em nada.

Por esse e tantos outros aspectos, eu não gostava de passar os verões em casa. A família era o primeiro de todos – depois, vinha o fato de que estava sempre chovendo naquela maldita região da Escócia, o que me fazia lembrar insistentemente daquele dia dos namorados, e por último – e talvez o pior de todos – era por minha própria presença. Eu sempre estive comigo – não, não ria, é sério – mas quando estava em Hogwarts, apesar dos pesares, eu não estava sozinho nunca. As pessoas me toleravam, obrigadas ou não, arrisco dizer que algumas até gostavam de mim até certo ponto. Mas, em casa, era só eu em meio a dois completos estranhos, e isso me dava náuseas, porque eu também me odiava. Pode anotar aí: Draco Malfoy sempre se odiou. Ponto. E, naquele verão em especial, pensei que não iria mais agüentar – acordava de manhã e ao olhar para o teto alto de meu quarto, meu primeiro pensamento vagava por milhares de quilômetros e eu me perguntava, sutilmente, bem baixinho, "será que eles dormiram juntos esta noite?".

Aquelas férias em especial não foram nem um pouco prazerosas. Houve alguns acontecimentos que eu não esquecerei nelas, é claro. Nenhum dia de sua vida passa despercebido. Sempre achei que seria orgulhoso demais para aceitá-la, ou fraco demais, mas naquelas férias quando senti meu braço arder em brasa, respirando fundo para suportar a dor, achei tudo aquilo muito bonito. Toda aquela devoção que eu passaria a ter a partir daquele momento. Todas aquelas promessas de que eu podia ter tudo que eu quisesse se obedecesse à marca negra em meu braço. Tudo que eu quisesse. Inclusive _ela_.

Contemplava minha marca negra feita há quatro dias quando minha mãe lembrou-me de que era meu aniversário, entrando em meu quarto com um presente embrulhado com uma fita negra, e beijando minha bochecha com os lábios frios. Depois que ela saiu, eu, mal ciente de que estava fazendo dezessete anos, desamarrei a fita e abri a caixa. Lá estava a boneca favorita de minha mãe, ou o que sobrava dela. As mãozinhas de porcelana desprendidas do corpo de pano, os pés quebrados, o rosto trincado. Centenas de fios de cabelo de nylon, cintilando em todos os tons queimados do café, chocolate, mel, até o dourado. Estranho. Os olhos envidraçados pareciam ser de verdade, cor de caramelo como os de Hermione, e a boca meticulosamente pintada na porcelana parecia ter o mesmo volume dos lábios dela. Fechei a caixa e não mais a abri quando percebi que acabaria ficando louco como Narcisa.

**xx**

Minha marca já tinha desaparecido misteriosamente de minha pele quando o ano letivo começou. Segundo Lúcio, ela voltaria a arder quando o Lord estivesse nos chamando. Naquele tempo, sinceramente, eu não me importava com o que o Lord queria. Tanto que no momento em que entrei em Hogwarts, a primeira coisa que fiz foi procurá-la. Eu não tive a oportunidade de vê-la no trem ou na plataforma. E eu estava latejando por causa disso.

Demorou um pouco para conseguir encontrá-la. Não sei como isso, porque era a única coisa em que eu me empenhava a fazer enquanto todos preferiam conversar e perguntar uns aos outros sobre as férias de verão. Localizei Pritchard e ele estava tentando localizá-la também. Empenhei-me ainda mais, como se encontrá-la primeiro fosse uma garantia de que eu poderia vencê-lo. Percebi então o porquê da dificuldade: ela estava cercada por algumas meninas falantes, mostrando orgulhosamente o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe pregado no peito. Mas as outras estavam realmente interessadas no fio de prata que envolvia seu anelar direito, fazendo inúmeras perguntas nas quais eu não estava prestando atenção e nem gostaria de estar.

Olhei-a então, desviando-me das outras garotas e dos objetos de seu fascínio. Eu tinha tanta saudade (e poderia falar horas do sentimento estranho que é a saudade, mas creio que não temos espaço para isso, temos? Ah, sim, imaginei que não) que ela me pareceu dez mil vezes mais linda do que naquele vulgar entardecer na biblioteca. Estava lá a mesma pele macia e levemente bronzeada, cheirando a sol e hidratante, e os mesmos cabelos de vários tons castanhos ondulando pelos ombros, caindo em espécies de cachos pelas costas, mas ela exalava um brilho estranho, totalmente novo, prematuro demais para resistir ao ar, que se esfarelava e vinha até mim, fazendo meu coração bombear sangue morno para as minhas mãos e meu rosto. Ela parecia estar mais madura, mais consciente, tanto em mente quanto em corpo. Meus olhos vagaram por sua estrutura e eu enlouqueci com a imagem avassaladora da curva cada vez mais protuberante de seus seios, vi um tanto largado da camisa a curva de seu adorável abdômen onde minha boca, viajando rumo ao sul, se detivera por um instante até encontrar-se com as ancas cobertas pela saia, onde eu beijaria a marca fina do biquíni em muitos e muitos sonhos. Eu não soube de imediato, mas os dezessete anos que vivera até então e os outros que viriam se reduziram naquele momento, naquele ponto pulsante, e se desvaneceram por mais um tempo até eu encontrar outro momento que pudesse substituí-lo.

Tenho grande dificuldade em explicar o ano que se sucedeu àquele momento, simplesmente porque ele pareceu não existir. Eu ainda tinha o privilégio de olhá-la à surdina, calado, sempre calado, pensando no que poderia dizer para que ela se irritasse e falasse comigo qualquer coisa que viesse em sua afiada mente e, quem sabe assim, poderíamos ser íntimos outra vez. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em insultos, não conseguia pensar em xingamentos, eu só conseguia observar o movimento suave de seus cabelos quando o vento os fazia dançar, perceber a sua maneira delicada de andar, e sentir o seu cheiro frutífero quando ela passava por mim sem me notar e, depois de tudo isso me perguntava por que as outras não eram iguais a ela e não faziam com que eu me sentisse daquele jeito único. Com todas as outras (e eram tantas em Hogwarts) era tão mais fácil lidar – e com ela, com minha Hermione, eu vivia na expectativa de todo dia receber um olhar e me sentir nas nuvens enquanto o maldito Weasley recebia beijos intermináveis e ainda encontrava coragem para discutir com ela. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo com todas essas expectativas, todo esse anseio, o ano não passou de um grande intervalo onde existia apenas o breu e o silêncio, preenchido apenas pelos poucos – raríssimos, eu diria – momentos em que eu tinha um leve contato com ela.

**xx**

O intervalo, entretanto, pareceu terminar naquele dia. Acordei já imaginando o que daria errado, ou o que daria certo. Não me lembro da data, pois não sou e nunca fui muito bom com datas (creio que mencionei acima que não lembraria do meu aniversário se não fosse por Narcisa e seu presente mórbido). Mas lembro que o dia estava nublado, cinzento, e mesmo assim quente e abafado, comum do início dos dias de Outono. Quando emparelhei com Pritchard naquele dia, vi que seus olhos claros (faz diferença se eram verdes ou azuis, senhor juiz? Pois eu não me lembro) conservavam um brilho estranho que só significava – só poderia significar – malícia, desejo explícito. Não por alguém, e sim por algo. Estava tão contente que, apesar de reconhecer o meu aborrecimento para com sua pessoa há mais de um ano, desejou-me bom dia num sorriso macabro. Ele havia descoberto algo sobre Hermione antes de mim, e talvez isso fosse um ponto para ele naquela nossa batalha surda.

Eu ainda não tinha certeza de que Graham Pritchard estava contra mim assim como eu estava contra ele mas, a partir daquele sorriso, eu entendi que sim, éramos inimigos. Quase tão inimigos quanto eu e meu reflexo no espelho e acredite, isso não é pouca coisa. Mantive os olhos nele por todas as aulas seguintes, durante o almoço e nas aulas que o seguiram, mas ele não parecia se incomodar com isso, de tão feliz que estava. Pensei que aquilo fosse apenas uma impressão minha – ora, ele poderia simplesmente ter ganhado um irmão ou recebido uma nota particularmente boa em Transfiguração. E por algumas horas, já cansado de olhar para ele, desliguei meu pensamento daquilo e tentei prestar atenção no que a Prof.ª Sinistra falava enquanto entregava a nota do dever de casa.

Pode ter sido um grande erro eu ter me desligado de Pritchard naquela hora, mas se eu não o tivesse cometido nada – _nada –_ teria acontecido e seria tudo tão diferente a ponto de estragar o sentido de toda minha vida. Eu estava saindo do salão principal após o jantar quando não vi minha Hermione entre os outros grifinórios. As duas possibilidades que encontrei nesse instante foram banais: "ela está com Weasley" ou então "ela está tratando de algo sobre a monitoria", mas no segundo seguinte localizei Weasley um tanto sério em meio aos colegas e, descartando a primeira possibilidade, instintivamente procurei por Pritchard. Não o encontrei.

Eu saí um tanto apressado do salão após perceber que ele também não estava por lá. Hogwarts é imensa e eu poderia ter ido para qualquer lugar e não encontrá-la, mas parecia que a sorte estava – pelo menos uma vez – ao meu lado. Eu não acredito em destino; como já disse, acredito em pouquíssimas coisas, mas até hoje não encontrei explicação mais plausível que o destino para o que aconteceu. Eu não sabia que Weasley também sairia atrás de sua namorada, e eu não imaginava que ele iria procurar para outro lado, e que demoraria até escutar os gritos dela. Eu não tinha idéia disso.

O caminho das masmorras era silencioso o suficiente para que ouvíssemos o choro de algum calouro perdido, ou o murmúrio de garotas fofocando perto do salão comunal da Sonserina. Naquela noite, porém, tudo estava _realmente _silencioso, e eu sabia de alguma forma que Hermione e Pritchard estavam juntos e estavam ali. Ia me aproximando das escadas que me levariam aos porões, quando ouvi sussurros em um outro corredor próximo dali, e segui cautelosamente, até esgueirar meu rosto por uma das paredes quando vi. E confesso (anote: outra confissão), me senti petrificado quando vi. Pritchard – maldito, aguado Pritchard – forçava Hermione contra a parede de pedra, segurando-a pelos ombros com uma mão, e com a outra tapava sua boca com brutalidade. Ela gemia alguma coisa incompreensível, os olhos arregalados em terror. Uma parte de mim quis se mexer e matá-lo da maneira mais dolorosa possível; a outra parte queria assistir e desfrutar da cena sem atrapalhar. A segunda parte ganhou.

Ela ofegava e buscava a varinha entre as vestes, pensando que ele não perceberia, mas deveria saber que um sonserino não é enganado com facilidade – doce Hermione esqueceu disso nesse momento, não é mesmo, querida? – e assim que ela conseguiu tocar a varinha, ele destampou sua boca e agarrou seus pulsos com força, batendo-os contra a parede, o choque fazendo com que a varinha fosse largada. Ele disse algo que eu achei um tanto repugnante, mas depois fiquei me perguntando se não diria igual, naquelas circunstâncias.

"Se ficar quieta, eu prometo, vai doer um pouco menos".

Pensei que seria o início de um sussurrante e desesperado diálogo. Ao menos imaginei que Hermione gritaria por socorro, mas não. Ela permaneceu ali, as costas contra a parede úmida, os braços ralados onde tinham batido, os olhos aterrorizados. Ela estava mole, inteiramente à mercê de meu companheiro de casa. Realmente, parecia sem fala tanto quanto eu parecia sem vida. Pritchard também deve ter imaginado que ela reagiria, pois ficou com os lábios entreabertos por alguns segundos. Como ela não disse absolutamente nada, ele apenas sorriu, e aproximou o rosto malicioso do dela. Eu senti náuseas.

"Faz quase um ano que eu venho lhe desejando", ele falou, esfregando a bochecha direita na esquerda dela, cuja expressão eu não podia ver daquele ângulo. Seu corpo pressionou o dela, sua perna entrou ligeiramente por entre suas coxas, e eu soube que ela estava tão enjoada quanto eu. Talvez por isso nenhum de nós dois conseguíssemos nos mexer "Tenho lhe observado e imaginado a melhor maneira", uma de suas mãos tocou-lhe no seio. Ela se debateu, e ele voltou essa mão para segurar seu pulso "Em um desses caminhos encontrei a chantagem".

Eu sabia. Eu sabia que aquele maldito tinha descoberto algo sobre Hermione que eu ainda não tinha. Eu sabia que aquele sorriso que ele me lançou de manhã não poderia significar outra coisa. Mas naquele momento, vendo o jeito que Pritchard se aproximava dela, e o terror implantado em seus olhos castanhos vitrificados como os da boneca que Narcisa me dera no verão, eu percebi que eu não queria aquilo. Eu não queria descobrir algo sobre ela e usar isso para me satisfazer. Eu não queria deixá-la com medo de mim. Eu queria ser gentil e romântico para que ela suspirasse e não para que tivesse medo de mim. Então, ela finalmente disse alguma coisa, me tirando de pensamentos que vagavam anos depois dali, em como eu a faria feliz enquanto Pritchard a violentara "O que você quer Pritchard?".

Ele riu. Eu sentia minhas entranhas queimando dentro de mim. Ele mordiscou a orelha dela, que se debateu enojada "Não é óbvio? Eu quero você, Granger. Eu quero você e o seu sangue nojento. E sabe o que é legal nisso tudo? Você vai ter que ser minha, se quiser manter a cabeça _deles _a salvo".

"Não sei do que você está falando", ela respondeu com firmeza. Silenciosamente, eu torcia para que ela pudesse encontrar uma maneira de enfeitiçá-lo sem usar a maldita varinha, enquanto tinha a minha varinha debaixo das vestes e permanecia assistindo, imóvel, inútil. Ele continuou rindo e, soltando um de seus pulsos, escorregou a mão por sua capa e subiu a barra da saia plissada. Hermione se debateu para impedi-lo de fazer alguma coisa quando sentiu os dedos dele procurando o elástico de sua roupa de baixo. Lutaram fracamente por um minuto, ou dois, quando ele a prendeu pelos pulsos novamente.

"Deixe de ser estúpida, sangue ruim maldita. Eu só quero te estragar e provar para mim mesmo que você não vale nada. E se você não facilitar, além de ser mais doloroso, eu juro que informo pessoalmente ao Lord das Trevas todos os nomes que sei", ele prensou-a, colocando uma perna entre as coxas espaçadas dela. Hermione soluçou, ainda se debatendo. Ele sussurrou alguns nomes com a boca próxima de seu pescoço "Todos da Ordem da Fênix".

Mesmo sem ter idéia do que Pritchard estava falando, sabia que aquilo era o suficiente para desesperá-la ainda mais. Uma onda de fúria subiu até minha cabeça e esquentou o meu sangue, ligeiras contrações elétricas percorreram meus braços, mas eram as mesmas contrações que prendiam meus pés ao chão e me impediam de interrompê-los. Ansioso pelo que viria a seguir, eu me sentia exatamente como ela: tenso. Meus músculos estavam todos enrijecidos, e eu não poderia me mexer nem se quisesse, pois doeria. Doeria não ver como tudo aquilo terminaria – embora eu soubesse que seria entre lágrimas e alívio e batidas rápidas de coração. Hermione chorou. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto afogueado, e ela tentava soluçar o mais alto possível, murmurando alguma coisa que eu não pude compreender. Pritchard, determinado a calá-la, adiantou-se para beijá-la na boca: foi quase possível ouvir a pressão de seus dentes contra o dela, que ainda conseguiu gritar "Ron" e "alguém", e continuou gritando enquanto ele insistia em enfiar a língua entre seus dentes cerrados.

E agora, paro um pouco.

Não sei como aconteceu. Foi rápido – o momento lascivo em que se dá um passo ou a fração de segundos em que suas enzimas trabalham em sua digestão ou a intensidade com que respiramos quando corremos muito. Na hora, confesso, foi tudo muito menos nítido que um borrão; mas depois, horas depois, eu consegui ver e rever aquela cena, em câmera lenta, de todos os ângulos, como se fosse uma terceira pessoa assistindo. Puxei minha varinha e murmurei a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça, _Estupefaça, _e ela ainda gritou "Ron" mais uma vez antes que o corpo de Pritchard caísse molemente a seus pés. Eu corri até ela e olhei-a nos olhos, e tudo ocorreu em um mísero momento no qual ela me olhou de volta, os olhos ainda arregalados, e intuitivamente eu virei para a esquerda e quase me deparei com o punho cerrado de Weasley em caminho a meu rosto.

"RON, NÃO!" eu a ouvi gritando, e minha visão desembaralhou quando percebi que ele tinha abaixado a mão alguns segundos depois. Olhei para o ruivo (_maldito_ Weasley) e todo ódio que eu sentia de Pritchard, de meu pai, dela, de mim mesmo, concentrou-se em meu sangue e se resumiu ao ódio que sentia por ele e, se não estivesse sentindo o olhar castanho de Hermione grudado em mim (em mim!), desejaria que ele tivesse me socado, para me dar motivos suficientes para matá-lo. Weasley, um instante depois, pareceu despreocupar-se comigo ao ver Pritchard no chão, e enquanto ela murmurava "Ele me ajudou" entre os soluços falhos, só pude alimentar ainda mais minha raiva e meu ciúme quando o vi encostar sua testa na dela, segurando seu rosto e sussurrando algumas palavras de conforto. Ela ainda me olhou uma ou duas vezes e depois se rendeu aos carinhos excessivos do namorado, que tentava limpar suas lágrimas com beijos no rosto úmido. Vendo que não era mais bem vindo ali, apenas me afastei, e não penso que eles tenham notado isso.

**xx**

Deitei, imaginando que não dormiria, lembrando-me dos detalhes do ocorrido. O cheiro cítrico com água do mar que vinha de algum lugar, o cheiro sutil do sangue à flor da pele, o brilho malicioso nos olhos claros de Pritchard sendo transportado lentamente para o brilho aterrorizado dos olhos dela... Imaginei o que mudaria a partir daquele dia, se é que algo mudaria, imaginei o que fariam quando encontrassem o corpo de Pritchard naquele lugar... Será que o deixariam lá até que alguém o encontrasse? Será que ele me denunciaria (e pensando nisso, logo levantei e fiz um feitiço qualquer com a varinha, para que não usassem o Priori Incantatem – hoje vejo que isso foi ridículo)? Será que tinham o levado para a enfermaria com alguma desculpa ridícula? E finalmente, me perguntei que tipo de calor estranho tinha sido aquele que tomara meu corpo durante os poucos segundos em que ela me olhou nos olhos, tão desprotegida e perfeita, dizendo silenciosamente que eu era a solução de seus problemas... E meu próximo pensamento coerente foi o som do despertador que tocava todo dia, às sete e meia da manhã.

De alguma forma, acordei um tanto desanimado, sentindo aquele gosto metálico na boca, para logo constatar que estava chovendo, pois as paredes das masmorras expiravam e brilhavam por estarem úmidas. O cheiro de musgo e mofo pairava no ar como uma névoa abaixo de nossos narizes, o chão estava gelado, e era quinta feira – o que significava que eu não tinha aulas com a Grifinória.

Logo no café da manhã, tentando achar alguma perspectiva para encarar meu dia, procurei olhá-la e me assustei ao perceber que ela me olhava também. Meu rosto esquentou e eu cheguei a pensar que ela se levantaria para falar comigo a qualquer instante, mas Weasley chegou ao seu lado e beijou-lhe a boca, e ela correspondeu e não olhou novamente para mim. Não que eu tenha percebido.

Saí do Salão Principal para a primeira aula, e ela foi maçante e chuvosa como o resto do dia. Há alguns anos eu lembraria do número de vezes que corri os dedos pelo meu cabelo, tentando me concentrar, esquecer a lembrança da noite interior, mas agora não lembro, desculpe. Não vi Pritchard nesse dia, e me perguntei se estaria na ala hospitalar, mas todos os discretos sonserinos nada comentaram sobre sua ausência, e o Prof. Flitwick ao ver que ele não respondera à lista de chamada, apenas tocou nos óculos e marcou a falta.

Mais tarde, no intervalo, Crabbe e Goyle tentavam jogar xadrez, sentados no chão, enquanto Pansy Parkinson me relatava as últimas novidades de Hogwarts, e Lilá Brown tinha pintado o cabelo de loiro (de novo) porque preto não tinha ficado bom. Relevante, Parkinson. Sem prestar muita atenção, encostado no pilar e fazendo alguns sons aleatórios, olhava para o lado e não os encarava. E Hermione apareceu em minha linha de visão, segurando alguns livros na frente do corpo, me parecendo um pouco nervosa. Logo fiquei na postura correta – pensei ter a visto olhando para mim antes de seguir em minha direção, mas alguns alunos do terceiro ano a pararam para perguntá-la alguma coisa e ela ainda respondia carinhosamente quando o sinal tocou.

Mas foi nosso último contato naquele dia e nos próximos pois, alguns meses após o episódio, eu nunca mais vira ela me olhando. E minha vida entrou em outro intervalo vazio, como aquele do começo do semestre, em que nada importava muito além de observá-la de vez em quando e ter certeza de que Pritchard não chegaria perto dela. Ele voltara alguns dias depois, e não mencionou nada comigo ou com outro sobre o que tinha acontecido, e imagino que isso tenha sido bom, pois eu não estaria preparado para dar qualquer tipo de resposta. Ele não olhou para ela ou para mim por algum tempo também, o que tornava as coisas ainda mais desinteressantes. E sempre que se aproximava de Hermione de alguma forma, Weasley certificava-se de envolvê-la em seus braços, e ele se afastava. Sinceramente, preferia não ver aquelas cenas – penso que eu poderia matar ou morrer de ciúmes e inveja naqueles momentos.

Então, uma coisa que movimentou minha vida: minha nota de Transfiguração. Nunca tinha ido tão mal em uma matéria como estava indo naquele mês. Depois de um bom sermão da Prof.ª McGonagall, tive que pedir para que Snape me autorizasse a retirada de um livro que ela tinha recomendado, e que era encontrado na seção restrita. Foi o que marcou o terceiro capítulo daquele livro mórbido e romântico que era o meu sétimo ano. Fui despreocupadamente até Madame Pince e me encontrei justamente ao lado _dela_, que também carregava um papel de autorização. Fiquei um tanto desconcertado quando ouvi sua voz pedindo o mesmo livro que eu pediria. Enquanto a velha foi buscá-lo, me atrevi a olhá-la. Ela sorriu ligeiramente para mim.

"Obrigada por aquilo", disse timidamente, e evitou olhar-me outra vez até que a bibliotecária voltasse com seu pesado volume. Eu quis falar um milhão de coisas que hoje se confundem em minha mente. Algumas delas ainda estão nítidas: que faria tudo outra vez se fosse preciso, que eu a amava. Que seu cabelo tinha ondas lindas contra o sol do inverno, que o livro que ela pegara eu precisava urgentemente para me salvar da recuperação, que eu queria beijá-la a qualquer custo. Mas não consegui falar absolutamente nada, pois meu coração foi parar de algum jeito na minha garganta e com certeza saltaria para fora se eu abrisse a boca. Ela seguiu a uma das mesas vazias da deserta biblioteca (ninguém além de nós dois e a velha) e depois de observá-la por mais uns segundos, me virei para pedir o livro a Madame Pince, que resmungou se eu não tinha visto que Hermione tinha pego o último exemplar.

"Malfoy", eu ia saindo da biblioteca ainda com o coração descompassado quando ele falhou uma batida ou duas ao ouvi-la chamar-me. Voltei-me a ela, tentando parecer sério e indiferente como sempre. Claro que não consegui; "Você precisa do livro?", ela perguntou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, evitando olhar diretamente para mim. Como se eu fosse um ser mecânico, acenei automaticamente com a cabeça, e ela sorriu levemente "Então pode usar, eu não preciso realmente dele", falou, empurrando o livro para a outra extremidade da mesa, que estava mais próxima de mim.

Demorei algum tempo – segundos ou minutos que se tornaram horas em minha precária imaginação – para raciocinar exatamente o que estava acontecendo, e acabei por me aproximar para pegar o livro. Ia carregando-o para fora da mesa quando percebi o quão grosseiro poderia estar sendo – e por mais que eu _fosse _grosseiro, não precisava agir dessa maneira com minha linda Hermione após ouvi-la agradecer de forma tão sutil. Empurrei de volta o livro – a capa encouraçada deslizou pelo mogno da mesa até a mão dela. "Você pegou primeiro", disse, meio incerto. Ela empurrou o livro de volta dizendo que não precisava dele, e que eu não precisava ser educado. Eu empurrei o livro para ela outra vez, sorrindo (marque: este foi o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Draco Malfoy deu na vida) "Posso pegar outra hora. Você deve ler rápido e meu exame só é daqui a cinco dias", justifiquei.

Logo o livro estava na minha extremidade da mesa novamente "Você precisa de nota, eu não", ela disse simplesmente, quebrando todas as minhas cadeias. Imaginei como ela tinha acesso a uma informação como aquela sobre minha vida. Meus pais não sabiam minhas notas. E pensar que aquela era a matéria em que ela ia melhor. Empurrei o livro para ela.

"Verdade Granger, fique com ele", insisti, mas ela devolveu-me, e riu baixinho como se estivesse brincando. A primeira das brincadeiras, senhores, é sempre a mais doce. Depois, as brincadeiras se tornam jogos, e os jogos viciam, e você pode perder sua alma. Empurraria aquele bendito livro se ela não o parasse com a mão no centro da mesa, sussurrando para que eu ficasse com ele. Como se eu tivesse outra opção além de não atender um pedido dela feito naquele tom de voz, peguei o livro e puxei uma cadeira para sentar ali mesmo. Senti o corpo dela se mexer, mas não tive coragem de erguer a cabeça para ver o que ela estava fazendo.

A atmosfera se encontrava um pouco agitada no momento em que eu abri o livro e pulei a introdução para procurar o tema que necessitava no índice. Esperei que ela se levantasse e fosse embora mas, quando chequei, ela estava com o corpo perfeito debruçado sobre a mesa polida e molhando os dedos com saliva, voltou algumas páginas. "Leia a introdução", disse naquele mesmo tom sussurrante. Queria fazer alguma objeção para que ela não percebesse meu torpor repentino, mas não consegui. O cheiro da pele dela estava forte demais, e impregnava todo o ar em minha volta, de modo que essas objeções que eu pretendia fazer se tornaram nada mais que uma pequena porcentagem decimal que tomava meu ser. Olhei para a página diversas vezes e mexi os olhos como se estivesse lendo, lançando outros olhares de esguelha para identificar o até então desconhecido comportamento. Hermione lia de cabeça para baixo – um braço apoiado sustentando o corpo e a mão apoiada na mesa, próxima a mim, sustentava os ombros para que eles ficassem erguidos. Os fios de cabelo pendiam de seu rabo de cavalo mal feito e eu não tenho nem idéia do que estava escrito na introdução. Meus olhos se demoraram na sua camisa, vista por dentro da capa, que tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos (um deles estava faltando) e daquele ângulo em que eu observava dava para imaginar o formato do contorno de seus seios. Então ela olhou para mim e perguntou se poderia virar a página, com o que eu concordei antes mesmo de entender.

E assim se passou a imaculada introdução: ela leu cada palavra, e eu olhei cada centímetro de pele que conseguia. A qualquer momento Weasley entraria pela biblioteca a procura de sua namorada e me mataria antes de ouvir o que eu tinha para falar, e eu concordaria se ele quisesse fazer isso. Minhas glândulas salivares trabalhavam como nunca e o suor começou a brotar de minhas têmporas quando Madame Pince pediu que ela se sentasse propriamente. Ela voltou para a cadeira e eu voltei a respirar. Prendi meus olhos na página do livro como se estivesse realmente determinado a aprender alguma coisa com aquelas palavras embaralhadas, mas meus ouvidos continuaram atentos a qualquer som que ela emitisse. A velha bibliotecária disse que tinha que levar um livro à Prof.ª Sprout sobre uma encomenda para o próximo ano e pediu que Hermione, querida, controlasse a situação caso algum aluno aparecesse. Eu ouvi o barulho dos saltos quadrados da bruxa se afastarem e, quando me atrevi a olhar novamente, Hermione já não estava mais lá. Um misto de desapontamento e alívio surgiu dentro de mim, e no instante seguinte ela tinha pegado o livro da minha frente.

"Vamos para lá", falou, apontando o tapete macio entre as poltronas, onde a obsessão de Pritchard tinha se iniciado. Ela carregava um tom rosado nas bochechas, ligeiramente envergonhada, mas eu não me importei, pois não conseguiria decifrar o que _ela _estava sentindo se eu mesmo havia me tornado um grande mistério. Quando a segui, já me encontrava num estado de excitação e ansiedade que beirava a insanidade, algo que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Afundei o corpo na primeira poltrona que vi e ela me deu o livro, o qual eu abri na mesma página em que havia sido fechado e voltei a fingir que estava lendo.

Tenho muita dificuldade em explicar o que aconteceu a partir desse momento nessa biblioteca, pois me encontrava num plano de existência onde nada importava e onde não havia ninguém que não fosse eu e ela, que estava sentada no braço da poltrona, as pernas muito próximas do meu braço direito, e ao se curvar para frente no intuito de ler o livro, as mechas soltas de seu cabelo tocavam o meu rosto. Logo eu parei de enxergar o livro porque minha nota de Transfiguração definitivamente não era mais importante do que a magia que estava acontecendo ali, no meu mundo, dentro de meu corpo. Não a magia que estamos acostumados a praticar todos os dias, entenda. A magia estranha e fria que imagino que apenas Hermione possuísse, pois nunca a senti ao lado de nenhuma outra pessoa. Eu olhei fixamente para suas pernas ao meu lado sem me importar no que ela estava pensando, e fiquei tanto tempo assim que começou a crescer em mim o medo mortal de que algum ato sobrenatural pudesse interromper-me, pudesse remover o fardo dourado em cujo todo meu peso parecia concentrar-se, e essa ansiedade me obrigou a trabalhar, durante um ou dois minutos, mais depressa do que seria compatível com um deleite finalmente modulado.

Hermione começou a se incomodar com meus olhos indiscretos e pensou que eu não fosse perceber quando segurou sem força a barra da saia de pregas, tentando abaixá-la de algum modo que eu não pudesse ver mais do que já tinha visto. Um tanto nervosa, pois não soltou as mãos nem mesmo após arrumar a saia, ela olhou para o lado e começou a balançar a perna no ritmo de uma música que tentava entoar com a própria voz. Minhas dúvidas sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós só cresciam – somando os olhares e tudo que já tínhamos silenciosamente passado após sete anos convivendo, não havia nada que não contribuísse para o fato de que ela poderia simplesmente levantar-se dali e me deixar afundado na poltrona e no êxtase. Mas ela continuou lá, e eu pude olhar de seu pé balançado até suas mãos segurando a saia, e então vagar de seus pulsos até seu pescoço (e posso jurar que a pelugem dourada que cobria seus braços estava levemente eriçada) e passear meu olhar por seu rosto inexpressivo e corado que não olhava para mim nem de esguelha.

"_Você é a cor... Você é o movimento e o ritmo..."_ ela murmurava, contraindo as feições para se lembrar do resto da música e como não conseguia, ensaiava uma espécie de ritmo _"Não poderia ficar comigo um dia inteiro... Nananana... nananananaa..."._

Ligeiras contrações percorriam sua perna quando eu encostei meu braço nela de propósito, querendo irremediavelmente ver como ela reagiria ao meu toque, e acariciei de leve com as costas das mãos o espaço entre o seu joelho e o braço da poltrona. Murmurei alguma coisa sem sentido algum, alguma palavra perdida que viera em minha mente enquanto ela ainda tentava lembrar da letra da música, tanto que sorriu e disse "Não, não é assim que continua". Aos poucos foi relaxando sob minha leve carícia enquanto eu estava mais tenso que qualquer coisa na face da Terra – todos os meus músculos enrijecidos como se eu tivesse levado um choque, mas ela soltava lentamente a barra da saia e tremia, respirando mais devagar que antes e apoiando a mão sobre a perna que eu não alcançava, fincando as unhas nela devagar quando eu aumentava a pressão de meu toque.

Minha cabeça estava totalmente dependente de meu corpo e eu pensava em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas principalmente no ponto latejante em que grande parte de meu sangue se encontrava e, num momento inesperado eu cantarolei _"Arcando com as conseqüências, se usando de eloqüências, e sorrindo"_, encontrando subitamente a continuação de sua maravilhosa canção, no que ela – ainda deixando ser tocada – sorriu para o vazio e cada movimento seu fazia com que eu aperfeiçoasse o sistema de correspondência tátil entre a ferocidade amordaçada prestes a explodir dentro de mim e a beleza de seu corpo por baixo do inocente uniforme escolar.

Sob a ponta dos meus dedos sua pele agora estava totalmente arrepiada. Deixe-me perder no calor saudável que subia de seu corpo como uma névoa dourada no verão. Implorava internamente para que ela ficasse quieta e não se mexesse mais, para que eu conseguisse suportar todo aquele prazer por mais tempo do que seria comum mas, ao contrário, ela apenas tocou meu ombro e o apertou com mais força conforme eu ia deslizando por sua perna, agora numa extensão bem maior que a do joelho para o couro da poltrona. Uma súbita mudança ocorreu nos meus sentidos até agora entorpecidos – entrei num mundo novo onde a única coisa que importava era a infusão de prazer borbulhante dentro de meu corpo. O que de início era uma deliciosa distensão de minhas raízes mais profundas transformou-se em um formigamento incandescente, que atingia naquele segundo o estado de absoluta segurança e irreversibilidade que não é encontrado na vida consciente. Não havia mais nada a temer: Hermione tinha sido devidamente consolidada. Lá fora, o frio cortava o rosto dos alunos e nós nos encontrávamos, divina e fantasticamente sós, dividindo a mesma poltrona. Eu a olhava, cor de bronze e polvilhada de ouro, encoberta pelo véu do meu refreado ardor, dando-se conta dele pela primeira vez na vida. Seus lábios ainda entoavam a canção cuja continuidade eu recém-descobrira, mas minha consciência já não a registrava. Tudo estava pronto agora, os nervos do prazer inteiramente expostos. Uma pressão e eu estaria abrindo as portas do paraíso.

Minha mão passou embaixo do tecido da saia e ela não fez nenhuma objeção. Escorregou um pouco para cima de mim, ainda apoiando-se na poltrona, e eu massageei uma pequena mancha amarelo arroxeada em sua coxa, perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Nada me impedia de erguer o polegar e acariciar sua virilha e "Ah, não foi nada", ela exclamou, levando os cabelos para trás e minha boca gemente quase tocou seu pescoço exposto quando minha mão se encontrou com a dela sobre meu ombro, e eu a apertei levando meu corpo aos espasmos do prazer mais infinito e contínuo que poderia existir. Ela se recompôs ao sentir meu tremor e meu atrevido polegar que tentava romper a barreira entre o elástico de sua roupa de baixo e sua pele úmida, levantou-se e saiu de lá um tanto constrangida. Quem dera tivesse feito isso antes.

**xx**

O que eu sentia?

Êxtase. E orgulho. Principalmente por ter vivido o maior momento de prazer de minha vida sem comprometer suas doces virtudes ou causá-la qualquer tipo de dano. Nem pensei direito o que poderia vir a acontecer depois daquela tarde fria e ao mesmo tempo ensolarada de inverno. A biblioteca agora era um santuário: imaginava _como _pessoas podiam sentar naquela poltrona sem sentir a energia de nossos corpos que ainda permanecia penetrada no couro. A música na voz dela embalava meu sono e meus passos por todos os lugares em que eu atrevia a ir, sempre flutuando, um pouco alheio ao que acontecia a minha volta. Acho que seria até conveniente colocar o trecho ensaiado por aqui, já que esta música teve extrema importância para toda nossa história. Ela começava mais ou menos assim:

_Você é a cor  
Você é o movimento e o ritmo  
Não poderia ficar comigo  
Um dia inteiro  
Arcando com as conseqüências  
Se usando de eloqüências  
E sorrindo  
Eu não estou nesse filme  
Eu não estou nessa canção_

_Nunca  
Deixe-me paralisado, amor.  
Nunca  
Deixe-me hipnotizado, amor._

Meus pensamentos eram apenas repetitivos como o refrão desta música. Minha vida tornou-se a sombra esmaecida de uma memória e eu não tinha mais vontade de fazer qualquer coisa além de sentar-me e recordar. Não imaginei as conseqüências que poderiam ter-se aberto em nossa vida a partir daquele momento, porque durante uma ou duas semanas em que minha existência tinha se resumido ao pó, nada que acontecesse poderia me tirar do estado lamentável e perfeito de êxtase que eu ainda me encontrava. Mas agora Hermione estava sempre perto do namorado e não fazia questão alguma de olhar para mim. Era como se o amável preço a ser pago já tivesse sido acertado enquanto nossos espíritos se uniam na empoeirada biblioteca.

A Primavera derretia a neve em blocos, sobre os bancos e parapeitos, quebrando extensões e caindo em forma de pequenas cascatas geladas. Para muitos, a estação preferida, eu sei: o cheiro de flores no ar, as faces coradas e saudáveis, o clima ameno, as cores e as chuvas no fim da tarde que renovavam toda a atmosfera. Mas devo dizer que odeio todo e qualquer tipo de flor, senhores. Estas begônias no vaso próximo ao escriba estão irritando minha vida. Lembro que ainda com cinco anos esperneei até cansar porque tinham plantado uma singela roseira no jardim em frente à varanda de meu quarto.

Hermione não olhava para mim há tanto tempo que imaginei que estivesse simplesmente me tornando invisível. No começo, temi que ela revelasse nosso ardente segredo para o ruivo sempre a seu lado mas, como Weasley igualmente me esquecera, percebi que não. Sabia internamente que ela sentira aquilo tanto quanto eu, a troca de energia que me excitava apenas em lembrar. E então, no jantar de um dia da maldita e florida primavera, me parecia tão deliciosa que cheguei a nausear.

Ela colocava mel sobre o sorvete de creme, que levava a boca com a colher em pequenas porções, e deixava que a mistura doce derretesse em sua saliva quente. Os dedos ficavam pincelados de mel toda vez que ela comia uma nova colherada, e ela os levava à boca e sugava um por um, tentando aproveitar todo o mel que havia escapado de sua colher. Ela comia e comia e eu não entendia como conseguia me deixar tão absurdamente entorpecido com um maldito gesto tão simples quanto comer. Senti raiva na sétima colherada, e na oitava, em que ela acrescentou mais mel do que poderia comer com sorvete, me levantei irritado. A criatura não sabia ao menos se alimentar direito.

Guiei-me para fora do colégio, a grama fofa e úmida amassando-se sobre meus pés, e como se não houvesse nada mais importante para ser feito, deite-me em um banco de pedra que ficava perto da Estufa 5, tocando minha testa com a mão esquerda para me sentir um pouco quente. Passei um tempo assim, meu rosto servindo de espelho para as nuvens espessas e escuras que cobriam as estrelas, e só fui tirado desse transe quando ouvi a grama sendo pisada ali perto. Abri os olhos para encontrar Parkinson, sentada no banco da frente, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo negro com os dedos, me olhando com uma espécie de sorriso.

Creio que nunca mencionei Pansy Parkinson com o respeito que ela merece. Muitos podem pensar que eu nunca tive um amigo – e todos estão certos. Eu não a considerava dessa maneira, pois nunca achei que poderia haver uma pessoa no mundo que escutasse meus medos profundos e minhas dúvidas e tentasse me ajudar sem querer algo em troca; e mesmo assim, seria muito difícil manter relações fixas comigo. Mas Parkinson era inteligente e arisca – ela sabia exatamente o que eu pensava ou como eu estava me sentindo. Por causa disso, era sempre agradável conversar com ela, e mesmo que todos os diálogos tivessem como raiz uma fofoca, sua figura me transmitia uma espécie de calor interessante. Não era o desejo explícito por minha Hermione, mas era uma relação que transpassava as barreiras impostas pelo "amor" de meus pais.

Nós conversávamos coisas banais, e mais de uma vez acabamos por falar mal das pessoas em nossa volta. Por uma época, "o trio maravilhoso", como costumava chamá-los, era nosso assunto favorito, mas aos poucos quis tirar Hermione dessas conversas, por motivos claramente óbvios, e com isso Weasley acabou por se desvairar. O único que ainda recebia um tanto de atenção em nossas conversas era Potter – perfeito e desgraçado Potter. Porém, com um pouco de tempo, ele também sumiu do assunto. Porque era divertido falar sobre Potter quando este merecia comentários e, no entanto, ele agora estava tão insuportável que até mesmo os amigos haviam se afastado.

Eu gostava de Parkinson. Embora seus nervos fossem um pouco expostos, naquela noite ela parecia calma e controlava a língua invejavelmente bem. Passamos mais tempo em silêncio do que falando, e quando ela falava, sempre eram as coisas certas que eu queria ouvir. Até certo ponto, obviamente. Para ser perfeita, uma conversa precisa ser inteira silenciosa.

"Seu pai foi afastado do Ministério, Draco?", ela me perguntou com uma curiosidade contida. Eu observei suas mãos torcerem nos joelhos, enquanto esperava pela resposta. Sinceramente pensei em não responder, pois aquele não era um assunto que cabia a ela discutir comigo, mas Parkinson sempre gostou de Lúcio, de alguma maneira.

"E quem não foi? Aquela merda vai acabar vazia".

"Não preciso me preocupar, não é?" perguntou. Eu assenti sem falar nada, mas ela continuou "Afinal, acho que o dinheiro guardado é suficiente, e meu pai poderia ajudar... Escuta, por que você olha tanto para Hermione Granger?".

Primeiro imaginei que a pergunta havia me atingido como um balde de água gelada na cabeça. Depois, percebi que as grossas nuvens sobre nossas cabeças tinham começado a chorar. Nem eu nem Parkinson nos movemos, e eu não sabia se deveria responder ou não. Tentei me manter calmo, para que ela visse que nenhum tipo de culpa assolava minha mente, e não respondi.

"Ela é uma sangue ruim, Draco. Uma maldita sangue-ruim", Parkinson acrescentou, me dando mais um solavanco no estômago, porque eu _sabia_ a aberração que Hermione era e o quanto era amaldiçoada por isso.

Raramente falávamos sobre qualquer assunto que fosse expor demais nossas intimidades. Sendo um par composto por um garoto e uma garota, nós não sabíamos nada sobre o universo um do outro e eu não tinha nenhum intuito de pedir que ela me mostrasse. E pensei que ela também não tivesse. Mas o que presenciamos naquela noite foi no mínimo doentio, muito mais da minha parte do que da dela. Mas Parkinson insistia minuciosamente enquanto eu não dizia nenhuma palavra.

"Vá até o universo branco e azul de Granger e arranque-a de lá. Ela não vai recusar você, a vagabunda".

Não tive raiva de Parkinson, mas por um momento me perguntei como ela conseguia ver tão fundo dentro de mim. Eu não sabia que meu interesse por Hermione tinha se tornado tão aparente assim. Eu agora estava ensopado e nunca me sentira tão pesado antes. Num sussurro incerto, respondi o que achei que deveria. "Não quero".

"Por que diabos você olha para ela então?"

Minha controlada resposta foi a seguinte: "Pelo mesmo motivo que qualquer outro garoto olharia para ela". E depois: "Vamos fazer o seguinte – você me conta sobre sua estranha relação com meu pai e eu conto o que você realmente quer saber e não tem a coragem de perguntar direito".

Pansy Parkinson gelou. Talvez ela não tivesse consciência de meu conhecimento sobre os maravilhosos incidentes no quarto de hóspedes que ela passava com meu pai, nas férias de Natal ou de verão em que eu caridosamente a convidava para visitar-nos. Talvez não soubesse que eu percebia que na noite de Natal ele dormia ao seu lado e tocava seu corpo com as mãos geladas e sujas, e que murmurava palavras e promessas enquanto se perdia dentro dela, para no dia seguinte parecer completamente frio e metódico novamente. Respondeu, em enrolados volteios, que gostava um pouco de Lúcio "daquele" jeito, e então me obrigou a contar qualquer coisa sobre Hermione que eu pudesse.

Eu não lhe revelei meus segredos mais profundos, mas dei-lhe a noção básica de que estava um tanto interessado no sangue sujo de Hermione Granger. Não lhe falei sobre a biblioteca ou Pritchard ou sobre a vontade cada vez mais crescente que eu tinha de permanecer ao seu lado e entrelaçar minhas mãos nas dela e ficar assim para todo o sempre, mas disse-lhe em tom cansado e indiferente que um beijo me satisfaria.

"Não é algo irremediável mas, definitivamente, não é normal", Parkinson disse quando eu terminei de falar, como se refletisse em voz alta. Olhou para mim com os lábios retorcidos "Tente se lembrar quem ela é e de onde ela veio Draco. Talvez isso ajude".

A chuva ainda caía em gotas enormes quando Pansy anunciou que iria para o castelo, e foi, os pés amassando a grama que agora emitia um som que parecia o de pisar em lama. Meia hora depois voltou. Ou foi o que minha mente sem criatividade pôde achar, já que meus olhos estavam fechados quando mãos tocaram meu rosto molhado, e meu corpo foi sacudido com o peso da pessoa que se jogou sobre mim, me agarrou pelas lapelas e sugou minha boca com a força de um demônio. O cheiro de terra molhada com o cheiro de frutas invadiu minhas narinas. Reconheci o gosto de creme com mel que derretia de sua língua contra a minha e tomei consciência do fato. Ela foi rápida e quando abri os olhos para ver o que tinha acontecido, o máximo que enxerguei foi um brilho castanho contra as gotículas prateadas de chuva, correndo em direção ao castelo, enquanto sua saliva ainda umedecia meus lábios.

Eu poderia ter morrido naquela noite, de amor, de êxtase, de nojo, de culpa. Escrevi mais de cem páginas sobre o assunto e não cheguei a lugar nenhum. As datas se confundem em minha mente agora. Começo de Março, pois estava esquentando. Acho que não posso continuar senhores. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, repita, por favor, até preencher toda página.

**xx**

A primavera foi passando e o calor que me assombrava começou a se intensificar, cada vez que o verão se julgava mais próximo. O gosto dela, e somente o gosto dela, latejava em minha boca, em cada ponto de minha língua, como a própria pulsação de minhas veias. Francamente, eu era um rapaz de dezessete anos que exibia a ardente marca negra no pulso e que se encontrava completamente dependente física e psicologicamente da última pessoa em que pensaria, uma sangue ruim. Antes de qualquer coisa, me revoltava a idéia de ser dependente de alguém, em seguida era o sôfrego fato de eu estar indubitavelmente no mais alto estágio do... Amor?

Por três noites seguidas meus sonhos se resumiram a Hermione vindo visitar-me no quarto, encharcada, cheirando a açúcar, o algodão branco da roupa fragilizado pela água e permitindo que eu visse os mais secretos detalhes de seu corpo. Esses sonhos se tornavam cada vez mais encorpados, e na quarta noite acordei tremendo e com febre. Uma febre que com certeza fora causada pela baixa resistência que ela estava me provocando depois de tanto tempo ao meu lado, me recebendo em seu corpo, chamando meu nome.

Hermione, entretanto, não fazia jus ao meticuloso beijo que me dera. Na verdade, tornou a afastar-se impiedosamente de mim. Ela sabia meus horários e evitava estar perto das salas em que eu estaria, só entrava no Salão Principal depois que eu saísse, ou então saía quando eu entrava. Nas aulas que tínhamos juntos simplesmente fingia que eu não existia, e mais uma infinidade de coisas insignificantes que se uniam e completavam a magnífica e insuportável brincadeira que continuara desde o dia na biblioteca.

Em meados de Maio, o Verão já estava de hora marcada para chegar e espantar as malditas flores (Hogwarts tinha _tantas._ Eu até evitava ir aos jardins na Primavera) e dar lugar aos frutos. Eu sempre imaginei o Verão como uma época de decisões. Por que você planta sua semente no Outono para que ela seque no Inverno, floresça na maldita Primavera, para que você colha seus frutos na estação mais quente. E naquele Verão – meu último Verão em Hogwarts – eu tinha que colher alguns. Foi com esse pensamento que resolvi colocar as cartas na mesa.

Mas é muito mais fácil falar do que realmente agir. Eu não me aproximava dela o suficiente e, quando o fazia (certa vez parei ao seu lado e nossos ombros se encostaram, e eu senti as ondas de seu cabelo tocando o meu rosto) ela simplesmente ignorava que eu estava ali, como se fosse alguém inexistente ou um mosquito atrapalhando o seu sono. Inexplicavelmente minha vida não entrou em outro intervalo: foi uma continuação direta desde o maldito – maravilhoso, incrível, inesquecível, delicioso e digno de repetição – beijo. Eu vivia na expectativa e estava ficando louco.

Estava tão quente naquele dia que eu tive que tirar a gravata e abrir os três primeiros botões da minha camisa. Não tinha noção do que ela estava fazendo ou aonde iria, mas foi uma agradável surpresa me emparelhar com ela ao virar em um corredor perto do pátio, que não tinha nada além de vasos de plantas. Obviamente, não deixei que ela passasse. Talvez fosse minha única chance (e de fato foi).

"Qual é a brincadeira, Malfoy?", ela me perguntou em um tom de voz um tanto ríspido, mas eu estava prestando atenção ao fato de que ela também tinha aberto alguns botões da camisa por causa do calor e a curva perfeita de seu pescoço estava ligeiramente suada, de modo que alguns fios de cabelo que pendiam de seu rabo de cavalo estavam grudados por ali.

"Até que ponto as coisas são brincadeira para você, Granger?", eu quis saber. Minhas cartas estavam postas. Àquela altura (pode não parecer uma evidência, as minhas palavras, mas depois de um ano inteiro ela _tinha _que desconfiar) não havia mais o que temer. O máximo que aconteceria, e talvez fosse a opção menos dolorosa, era levar um tapa.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Eu fiquei esperando com minhas expressões impassíveis que ela entrasse no jogo também, mas não o fez. Apenas desviou o olhar, e então me disse que não tinha idéia do que eu estava falando. Tive um ódio súbito: não de mim, mas dela. Como podia se fazer de imbecil quando tinha permitido, vejam bem, que eu a tocasse com o maior atrevimento? Depois de ter-me beijado embaixo da chuva, e você poderia argumentar que de fato não era ela, pois existem centenas de garotas em Hogwarts que têm os cabelos castanhos e poderiam estar comendo sorvete de creme com mel naquela noite, mas se apaixone uma única vez na vida e entenda que eu não poderia estar errado. Eu tinha que agir rapidamente, pois o calor atravessava e de longe – bem de longe – se ouviam passos em nossa direção.

Bom, eu via as gotículas mínimas do suor que grudava seu cabelo no pescoço descerem do mesmo e escorregarem para dentro de sua blusa, e meu ódio passou. Foi substituído pelo medo de cometer alguma loucura, o que, aliás, foi o que eu fiz. No momento seguinte as costas dela estavam contra a parede de pedra mais próxima. Não ousando abandonar meus impulsos, não ousando imaginar que aquele era o começo de uma vida medíocre que, com ajuda do destino, eu transformava em realidade, não ousando de fato beijá-la, toquei com o máximo de reverência os lábios quentes que se abriram, sem qualquer lascívia; mas num repelão impaciente, apertei com tamanha força sua boca contra minha que senti a pressão de seus dentes da frente e compartilhei do gosto de sua saliva. Naturalmente, eu já tinha perdido meu autocontrole, e a idéia de que a maldita estava correspondendo me tomava completamente de modo que cheguei a tocar seu pescoço quando ela – movida por uma bendita intuição – se afastou de mim abruptamente, não mais que dois segundos antes que três primeiranistas aparecessem no corredor.

Se eu soubesse que eram apenas três pirralhos, eu não teria parado. Mantinha ainda os dedos em sua cintura quando eles sorriram para a monitora-chefe e ela sorriu de volta, nervosa, e esperou que eles sumissem para outro corredor antes de finalmente olhar para mim.

Eu a encarei nos olhos de avelã, e acho que foi a primeira vez que realmente fez isso. Senti que ela era minha, de uma forma ou de outra sempre fora, e que estava disposta a continuar aquela brincadeira comigo. Talvez eu não tivesse idéia de onde estava me metendo, talvez não entendesse que tinha me jogado na teia da aranha, e era apenas uma presa esperando para alimentá-la. Ela sabia. Não que fosse a aranha, mas ela sabia o que nos reservava. Sabia o que _me _reservava.

Ainda encostada na parede, a aliança prateada no anelar direito sendo um fardo pesado a ser carregado, indicando que ela não poderia simplesmente se agarrar em qualquer canto da escola nem se quisesse. Eu não estava prestando atenção nesses detalhes, porque naquela hora eu não me importaria com eles de tão absorto nas aparências que estava. Meus dedos dançavam por sua cintura, sua barriga tremia como se eles fossem feitos de gelo, e eles tentavam se infiltrar pelos botões inferiores da camisa. Mais dois botões e eu atingiria seu umbigo, mais quatro a curva acetinada de seus seios, eu realmente não estava nem aí para os detalhes.

**xx**

Às vezes... Quantas vezes foram? Se bem me lembro, cinco vezes eu me encontrei com meu amor em qualquer sala de Hogwarts, sempre escura e vazia. Das cinco vezes, lembro-me detalhadamente da primeira, que por ser a primeira tornou-se inesquecível, e da última. As outras três foram imaculadas por terem acontecido – na segunda brigamos (e ela me amaldiçoou por fazer surgir algo dentro dela que não existia antes), na terceira ela chorou e eu apenas a abracei, para na quarta fazermos tudo suavemente. Mas nenhuma delas seria como a tímida primeira vez, que acontecera apenas três dias após o meu encontro com ela no corredor.

Espero que vocês entendam a minha pressa em fazer as coisas acontecerem. Eu havia amado aquela criatura há aproximadamente quatro anos e só poderia ficar ao seu lado por mais dois meses, e vocês poderiam até argumentar que quando se ama a vida inteira está pela frente, mas olhem bem para nosso histórico e lembrem-se da marca ardendo em meu braço e compreendam que eu não poderia ficar com ela por mais tempo do que o que nos restava na escola.

Os pingos de água morna que caíam do céu lá fora, pesadas como balas perfurando a pedra do castelo, foram o motivo para não podermos nos encontrar na Estufa 3, como tinha sido o combinado. Eu a esperava dentro da sala escura em que íamos nos encontrar, me retorcendo de ansiedade sobre a cama que tinha conjurado, e olhava o relógio de minuto em minuto, imaginado se ela poderia fazer tão pouco caso daquela coisa silenciosa que havia entre nós, e no instante seguinte a porta se abriu e ela entrou, os cabelos soltos caindo para muito além dos ombros e o rosto avermelhado. E assim que entrou, foi logo bombardeada por minha desenfreada impaciência: "Por que demorou tanto?".

Ela parecia não querer responder – meu modo ríspido a assustou um pouco. Mas Hermione foi a pessoa mais pragmática que conheci em toda minha vida, e por isso continuou lá. Caminhou lentamente e sentou-se na cama, subitamente interessada pela textura do lençol. "Tive que sair correndo após me livrar dele", comentou, e então olhou em volta.

"Você poderia ter corrido mais rápido"

"Foram apenas alguns minutos, Malfoy", de modo geral, ela era uma garota cuidadosa e controlada, e foi isso que manteve sua voz amena enquanto eu espumava de impaciência e ansiedade. Não retirava os olhos dela, embora ela evitasse ao máximo olhar para mim "O que queria que eu fizesse? Aparatasse?".

"Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts"

Era a coisa mais simples que eu poderia ter dito, mas de algum modo foi o que mudou seu estranho comportamento e meu nervosismo. Hermione levantou os olhos e olhou-me como se eu estivesse sobre uma luz completamente nova e ela exibia uma maravilhosa expressão entre a surpresa e a incredibilidade. Lá fora a chuva se tornava mais intensa e o quarto foi banhado duas vezes pela luz dos relâmpagos enquanto nos olhávamos. Com a vazante do desejo, uma sensação sombria de desgosto era acentuada pelos trovões ressoantes no céu como tambores. Ela ficou sentada ao meu lado, me olhando, quem sabe se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali, e emitiu uma risadinha baixa repentina, que eu acabei reproduzindo em meus lábios.

Acariciei suavemente seus cabelos antes de qualquer coisa e nos beijamos. Não houve palavras ou cobiçosos elogios que eu poderia ter feito à sua aparência. Apenas deslizei para cima dela e fiquei olhando-a de perto, um tanto brilhante sobre a luz acetinada das tochas que entrava pela janela da sala. Eu estava prestes a me dissolver. De repente, ela encostou a boca em meu ouvido – mas minha mente não foi capaz de separar as palavras do seu quente sussurro e, ao ver que eu não tinha entendido, tirou seus lábios do meu alcance e gradualmente a sensação de viver num mundo novo, o mundo encantado dos sonhos onde tudo era permitido tomou conta de mim. Ela não tentou me falar o que queria novamente, mas quando eu disse que seria a primeira vez que me deitaria com alguém, ela se afastou para olhar-me, seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão delicada de curiosidade. "Vai me dizer que você nunca...", perguntou, tentando acreditar em mim, mas encontrando dificuldade "Você nunca...", recomeçou. Rocei meus lábios nos seus. Ela sorriu "Quer dizer que você nunca fez isso?".

"Nunca", respondi sem querer dar prosseguimento à conversa. Apenas beijá-la me parecia tentador naquele instante. Ela ficou um tempo me evitando, como se ainda achasse que eu estava mentindo, mas como eu finalmente falava alguma verdade, aquela luz sob a qual ela estava me olhando pareceu se intensificar.

"Certo", disse Hermione, mas não havia firmeza em sua voz "Vamos ver como é".

Todavia, não aborrecerei ninguém presente com relatos sobre a presunção de minha querida. Eu tinha certa noção de que ela já tinha feito aquilo com Weasley no passado, mas essa foi minha última preocupação enquanto ela entrava na minha vida por todos os poros de minha pele, cada fluído e cada essência se misturando com pernas e braços. Não quis me impressionar de maneira alguma, pois seu conhecimento era de fato muito pouco, considerando que eu, apesar de virgem tinha um belo histórico de beijos e carícias, mas deixei enquanto pude que ela controlasse toda a situação, e somente uma boa dose de orgulho que ela ainda conservava ali, desprovida de toda capa que tinha normalmente, a fez continuar. Porém essas questões são irrelevantes.

Eu não tinha idéia do que se passava pela cabeça de minha doce Hermione enquanto ela se contorcia com o vento fresco que lhe arrepiava o corpo, mas finalmente compreendi que aquilo deixara de ser uma brincadeira há muito tempo.

**xx**

Tenho que avançar com cautela. Tenho que falar quase num sussurro. Jamais teria dado certo, não é mesmo? Se eu fosse outra pessoa e estivesse terminantemente apaixonado por Hermione Jane Granger, as coisas poderiam ficar bem. Mas eu não era, e nem ao menos podia esquecer que era Draco Malfoy, pois ele estava presente em cada célula do meu maldito corpo. Se eu fosse um pintor, se tivesse que re-decorar um salão com muitas de minhas próprias obras, eu pintaria alguma coisa numa linha de fragmentos seqüenciais. Segue abaixo.

Pintaria primeiramente uma tenebrosa caveira, cuja mandíbula escancarada abrigava um ninho de cobras. Pintaria um salão cheio de pessoas nobres e deformadas, idéias brilhantes pululando em suas mentes, e um rei, que exibiria uma coroa de ossos humanos e ouro, sorrindo e dizendo a mim, seu fiel servo, que um dia tudo aquilo seria meu. Pintaria estudos da natureza – um leão perseguindo um antílope num campo dourado e uma serpente quase sufocada ao engolir uma pessoa viva. Pintaria vasos sanguíneos, centenas deles, todos azulados por fora – alguns perfeitamente rubros por dentro, outros com uma tonalidade escura que beiraria a cor de uma cereja estragada. Pintaria uma bola de fogo se dissolvendo em uma lagoa, as marolas formando círculos perfeitos, um último espasmo, uma última mancha de cor, que seria a cor tenra do café, depois o rosa magoado dos lábios, um último suspiro. E pintaria, em meus últimos esforços, quando meus dedos já estivessem sangrando e do modo que eu conseguisse expressar, a dor.

**xx**

Aviso aos senhores antes que me julguem completamente: eu muitas vezes quis algo novo. Queria ingressar em um relacionamento com ela – essas idéias relampeavam em minha mente nos segundos de prazer mais intenso ou depois que tudo acontecia e eu sentia sua cabeça em meu peito, e logo depois ela me beijava de uma maneira totalmente nova. Talvez se tivesse a oportunidade de trocar palavras carinhosas, ou andar de mãos dadas com ela pelos corredores sem me envergonhar, eu o faria. Eu arranjaria para nós um canto no mundo, eu desafiaria as pessoas que estivessem contra nós, eu dissolveria seus cabelos na espuma de um shampoo barato, eu tocaria seu ventre cheio quando fôssemos ter um filho e compraria sapatinhos com cheiro de tutti-frutti para ele, antes que o mesmo viesse ao mundo. Mas nunca tive essas oportunidades, senhores. Se a vida me ofereceu? Sim. Eu optei não aproveitá-las.

Eu, como já mencionei, não acredito em nada. As pessoas costumam ser fiéis a um deus qualquer para poderem ter algo a se agarrar quando necessário. Quando tudo está perdido, é culpa de Deus. Quando a esperança é renovada, foi Deus. E etc. Infelizmente ou não, eu nunca me agarrei num poder superior. Nunca recebi conselhos de vozes do além. Vocês, eu tenho certeza, me perguntariam por que eu nunca disse a ela que a amava. Mas eu tenho milhões de motivos para não ter feito isso, e o primeiro de todos era que toda vez que estávamos juntos, meu braço ardia e eu sabia que o Lord queria alguma coisa comigo – o ignorei tantas vezes que cheguei a temer o que poderia acontecer comigo. Egoísmo barato. Hermione me sufocava entre suas paredes, esgotava meu ar a cada beijo, e eu estava completamente viciado por qualquer coisa que se relacionasse a ela. Apesar de tudo, nunca achei que seus carinhos fossem _carinhos_. Eram formas de tortura; cada vez que suas unhas deslizavam por minhas costas, eu sentia a ponta de facas cortando minha pele num traço firme, e isso me excitava e me atormentava ainda mais. Eu simplesmente não podia me prender àquilo para sempre. Dizer que eu a amava só tornaria as coisas mais dolorosas, mais complicadas.

**xx**

É aqui, então, que relato nosso último encontro, onde nosso mundo começou a rachar. Bem devagar, em fragmentos discretos e profundos, para depois se esfarelar completamente.

**xx**

Era o penúltimo dia de aula, e ela apareceu as sete e quarenta e oito na nossa sala vazia. Ficou lá por dezessete minutos contados. Foram os últimos dezessete minutos de nossa vida. Quando entrou, os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos, e eu podia ver a curva acetinada de seu seio esquerdo do ângulo em que me encontrava. Hermione simplesmente abotoou-os. Logo percebi que algo estava errado – ela não trancou a sala ao entrar, e nem se sentou na cama.

"Não podemos mais nos encontrar", foi o que ela disse, com o tom de voz mais controlado que poderia ter no momento. Não me olhou – as duas avelãs de seus olhos estavam presas em um canto da parede de pedra, como se não houvesse nada mais interessante para ser observado naquela sala vazia. Demorei tanto para digerir tal informação que ela, em seu gesto mais formoso de impaciência, mordeu os lábios e continuou "Eu e Ron iremos nos casar".

Acredite, eu poderia colocar a palavra "fim" nesse ponto e ir embora. E então, os senhores me julgariam de maneira diferente. Eu não seria culpado. Eu seria inocente em relação a todos os meus atos, porque este foi o fim.

"Por quê?", meus instintos de garoto mimado me fizeram perguntar. Seus olhos subiram do canto escuro para mim, me encararam por alguns segundos, e baixou-os novamente.

"Amo ele", disse simplesmente, com os braços junto ao corpo. _Amor. Ele. Amo ele. _Não consegui me encontrar em tal frase. Um gosto estranho subiu na minha língua – o gosto ácido do sangue misturado com o fracasso. Já sentiram esse gosto? É ruim. É horrível.

"Por que vem até aqui, então?", perguntei. Talvez não devesse, mas perguntei. E ela nunca respondeu. Posso ter sido estúpido em tentar fazê-la entregar seu jogo, como eu mesmo havia feito há algum tempo, mas insisto em dizer que ela era orgulhosíssima e tão arrogante quanto eu, e por isso mesmo não respondeu. Se quisesse fugir, casar comigo, qualquer coisa, eu não faria objeção. "Você me assumiria, Granger? Se eu fosse o homem que você quisesse que eu fosse e se resolvesse anunciar ao mundo o que há entre nós?".

"Não há nada entre nós". Hermione. Ah, Hermione. Se você soubesse como essa frase seria uma sutil lembrança daqui a um tempo, quando minha dor estivesse tão desmotivada! "O que aconteceu foi um joguinho estúpido. Eu o amo. E você não sabe como é diferente". Ah... Eu sabia! Hermione, eu amava você. Eu sabia exatamente da diferença entre o amor e o desejo, do ódio e da obsessão. E essa foi a última oportunidade que eu tive para te dizer isso. Ela levantou os grandes olhos de boneca para mim e piscou lentamente "_Você _me assumiria, Draco?".

Não. Não, eu não te assumiria, meu amor. Assumi para mim mesmo o que estava acontecendo há muito pouco tempo. Eu não podia amar-te antes do momento em que pensei nisso pela primeira vez, entenda. Poderíamos ter milhares de noites e, se eu nunca tivesse admitido o amor que sentia, não a amaria. Pelo simples fato de que não acreditaria nisso. Não, não assumiria, não seria capaz de mostrar ao mundo o quão dependente eu era da sua droga, do seu sangue sujo, minha doce Hermione. E você sim, você entendeu isso antes mesmo que eu pudesse, embora não tivesse realmente tentado, responder. Observou meus movimentos e leu minha mente, como só você sabia fazer. Como eu tinha feito tantas vezes com você.

Entre esse momento e o próximo, percebi a sua voz entoando meu nome pela primeira vez. Chamar alguém pelo sobrenome é tão fácil, principalmente quando se tenta reforçar a sensação de desprezo. Ela tinha acabado de anunciar em voz alta que não me desprezava, que não se importava com quem era a minha família. _Hermione_, eloqüência, em grego: a arte e o talento de persuadir, expressar pelo meio da palavra. Posso tê-la chamado pelo seu lindo nome todas as vezes que me referi a ela em meio ao discurso, mas minha voz nunca poderia chamá-la de algo que não fosse _Granger, _que não fosse demonstrar meu desprezo por seu sangue absolutamente anormal.

"Então", ela falou, me lembrando que deveríamos colocar um ponto final ou uma vírgula em toda aquela história. Girou a maçaneta da porta, preparando-se para sair, fazendo com que a luz amarelada que vinha do corredor decorado entrasse pelo breu da sala e disparasse meu coração. Não, não pergunte qual é a relação entre a luz e o coração – são poucos os que podem se dar ao luxo de entender. Ela virou para mim. Havia mágoa em seu olhar acastanhado; mágoa que se eu fosse outra pessoa e não a tivesse olhado durante tantos anos, não perceberia que existia – num gesto sério e sombrio (tenho a impressão de que ela poderia ser tão cruel e impassível se assim desejasse!), me lançou um último olhar que rasgou todos os pedaços rotos de minha lúcida alma, e me disse, num movimento perspicaz dos lábios que tanto amei "Nunca houve nada entre nós", e saiu. Ponto final.

Por trás da forte capa em que eu me escondia, meu espírito estava dilacerado, meu corpo arrasado. Eu vi a última ondulação de sua saia plissada quando ela virou-se para esquerda, e não esbocei uma única expressão em meu rosto. Nossas paredes finalmente desmoronaram e ali fiquei por algum tempo, parado, até que o vento fechasse a porta que ela abrira num baque e tudo se tornasse escuridão novamente.

**xx**

Pouco tenho a dizer depois disso sobre minha vida, pois nada lhe deu algum sabor desde então. Parece que continuei perdido, sozinho na escuridão daquele quarto, escutando suas últimas palavras, naquela voz fria e magoada. E se eu tivesse dito o contrário? E se eu dissesse que assumiria? E se eu a tivesse segurado pela mão e a beijado uma última vez, no momento em que se virou?

Infelizmente a vida não é feita de possibilidades, e tudo se tornou tão terrível e vazio quanto a mais profunda fome. A vontade de ter algo e não poder, porque, de quando em quando, notícias sobre o maravilhoso Harry Potter saíam no Profeta Diário, pontuadas por notas sobre o casamento dos melhores amigos da celebridade que o mundo bruxo assumira por maioridade há apenas um ano.

Eu me sentava na sala por volta das duas da tarde e assistia as sombras na parede tomarem o lugar do sol, até que tudo fosse escuridão novamente, e eram três da manhã quando eu atingia meu ponto máximo de desespero, ainda parado, sentindo apenas o gosto do vinho, esquecendo pouco a pouco o gosto de sua saliva, sem dormir, sem comer, esperando alguma coisa. Esperando algum sinal. A falta de vida começava a se erguer em meu rosto – marcas profundas e irreparáveis da mais triste seriedade em que eu podia me encontrar, olheiras, dores nas articulações por ficar horas sem mover um único dedo, lembrando, remoendo, revirando. Não havia mudança – a emoção mais forte que eu sentia, naqueles dias, era quando a marca em meu pulso ardia violentamente, e eu chegava a sorrir com a dor, saindo imediatamente ao encontro dos outros Comensais.

Peço perdão se não descrevo detalhadamente as reuniões que tínhamos com meu mestre, o Lord das Trevas. Irei para Azkaban relatando ou não – e por isso não relatarei, não darei a vocês, senhoras e senhores, o prazer de saber sobre como ele planejava seus ataques, como sua mente maravilhosa funcionava. Era um rei sábio em meio a súditos idiotas e mesquinhos. Alguns eram tão sábios quanto ele, mas nenhum tinha a coragem de fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Nenhum tinha sua perspicácia e sua atitude. Nenhum homem (se é que posso me atrever a chamá-lo de homem) foi como ele. Lúcio, meu pai, fora seu braço direito por muitos anos – eis uma pessoa que eu gosto de dizer que era tão sábia quanto Voldemort e que não soube utilizar-se disso – até quando, no ápice da mente oblíqua de meu mestre, foi assassinado pelo mesmo.

(Abro um parêntese para dizer o porquê do assassinato de Lúcio Malfoy. Um parêntese curto que não deve influenciar no julgamento de nenhuma de vossas senhorias. Como já é de conhecimento geral, Lúcio mantinha um _affair _– Deus abençoe os franceses – com Pansy Parkinson, a mesma garota esperta que soube antes de todos que eu queria Hermione. Ora, esperta para algumas coisas, ridiculamente burra para outras. A gravidez anunciada ao mundo bruxo provocou o suicídio de Narcisa e sua própria morte, executada pelas brancas mãos que se reproduzem em meu corpo, as mãos de Lúcio Malfoy. A traição não foi aceita pelo Lord, pois traição é algo para impuros, e este o assassinou alguns dias depois de todo o caos. Fecho o parêntese).

Quando a ardência de meu pulso era o maior estágio de emoção que eu experimentava, eu devia ter uns vinte e quatro anos, e o Lord das Trevas vinha adquirindo mais poder. Com Alvo Dumbledore morto, muitas das pessoas que se diziam boas - não existem pessoas boas, explicarei mais adiante – perderam a gotícula de luz dourada em seus corações, apelidada de esperança, e se renderam ao verdadeiro poder. O poder do ódio, que Voldemort dizia ver em mim com maior intensidade do que em qualquer outro ser que já tivesse tocado ou presenciado. Ele parecia me admirar por isso, me admirar pela pureza de meu ódio. Eu mesmo não sabia o que odiava tanto, mas sabia que odiava. Sentia essa força crescer dentro de meu peito. Mas era amargo, como o gosto da derrota, e este, senhores, é um gosto que nem os que habitam o Inferno querem sentir.

Um dia, depois de uma longa reunião com os outros comensais, permanecemos sós. Eu e ele na sala rochosa de uma caverna, mal iluminada pelo fogo dos archotes. Sua poltrona de encosto longo e vermelho, estruturada em mogno escuro, fazia uma sombra monstruosa no chão acidentado. Ele tinha um cálice pequeno de cristal entre os dedos esqueléticos, um líquido vermelho que lembraria sangue diluído. Perguntei-lhe, adiando ao máximo o meu retorno para casa, onde ele acreditava estar fundamentado o meu ódio. O semblante fantasmagórico sorriu. Seus olhos vermelhos como o licor no cálice me fitaram, e eu os fitei de volta, porque não tinha medo deles. Lembro-me de suas palavras como um hino em minha mente, que deve ser decorado.

"Você tinha tudo e desistiu de tudo. O motivo de sua desistência é o fundamento de seu ódio", foi o que ele disse. E depois, anunciou que em três dias atacaríamos o prédio do Ministério da Magia, e que então eu poderia descobrir qual tinha sido o motivo de minha desistência. É claro que ele sabia que o rosto de Hermione estaria projetado em minha mente quando eu colocasse minha máscara e me armasse de varinha e punhal. Mesmo se não tivesse o poder de ler mentes, ele saberia.

**xx**

Três dias são setenta e duas horas e isso foi menos que o máximo de tempo que eu permaneci ao lado de Hermione em Hogwarts. Fazia uma lua grande e alta, quase dourada, pois estávamos no verão. Isso anunciava que o dia estava quente. Mais uns dez ou onze dias, eu faria vinte e seis anos, ou menos, ou mais. Não sei ao certo. Os senhores jurados têm, nos pergaminhos em vossas frentes, a minha ficha pessoal. Confiram. O ataque foi há um ano e três meses. Vinte e sete? Obrigado.

A mente, senhores, é um dos mecanismos mais interessantes que existem. Nosso cérebro capta as informações antes que nossos olhos as leiam ou que nossos ouvidos as interpretem e, assim, temos a impressão de que já vivemos aquela situação uma ou mais vezes. Já tinha ouvido o som da vidraça quebrar às minhas costas, em minha consciência, e foi com uma alegria mórbida e prazerosa produzida pelo meu ódio que eu vi - pela segunda vez, e lembrando-me vagamente – o rosto pálido de Weasley contrastando com seus cabelos vermelhos, escorridos de suor. Os olhos arregalados não me reconheciam em razão da máscara. Quase quis que ele visse. Que olhasse em meus olhos enquanto sentia a maior dor de sua vida, a dor que lhe causei no momento seguinte, sem dar chance para sua reação. _Incruento_, eu sibilei, e seu sangue passou a vazar por todos os caminhos que encontrou pela frente, em grandes quantidades pela boca, olhos, nariz, ouvidos. Eu o tinha cegado com o próprio sangue, feito com que engasgasse com o líquido rubro, sem poder respirar, contorcendo-se no chão como a criatura mais frágil do mundo. E eu, sorria. A dor que ele havia me causado se reproduzia em minha frente, fisicamente. Ele berrava, levando as mãos ao peito, como se tentasse arrancar o coração de lugar nenhum, e a aliança dourada em seu anelar esquerdo foi submersa pela poça vermelha e quente que se formava em sua volta, quando ele caiu anêmico e mole.

Esperei até que ela viesse até mim. Ela, o fundamento do meu ódio, o motivo de minha desistência. Minha alma, minha lama. E quando ela chegou – e senti o cheiro salgado de seu cansaço mesclado ao cheiro de sua dor – meu coração descompassou-se, o que era previsível. Mas de ódio. O amor que eu sentira fora completamente engolfado, encoberto, e não estava mais ali. Nada do que nós tínhamos estava ali. A inocência fora quebrada, ficara junto com os muros de meu amor. Notando seu desespero ao jogar-se ao corpo inerte do marido, sujando os joelhos e as vestes de vermelho, eu desarmei-a e parti sua varinha ao meio. Ela me olhou. Eu ainda usava a máscara. Teria reconhecido meu cheiro, minha doce Hermione? Não sei. Mas ela me odiava. Ela me odiava tão profundamente! Mas não havia ódio que se comparasse com o que eu sentia agora. Tirei a máscara e o capuz, deixando meus cabelos caírem sobre meus olhos, e a vi enfraquecer deliciosamente quando viu quem eu era. E que eu sorria.

As palavras lhe faltaram. A eloqüente Hermione agora estava sem palavras na língua de saliva adocicada. Mas as palavras de meu mestre soavam em minha mente, pragmáticas. Juntavam-se a essas palavras as cenas de nosso amor. Suas unhas cortando minha pele, sua boca sugando meu ar, cavalos morrendo sobre as ondas, ossos espalhados pela areia branca e esses pensamentos eram tão confusos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão coerentes que eu não tinha saída a não ser atravessar o vidro partido no chão, sujar meus pés com o sangue de Weasley e me aproximar. Ela parecia horrivelmente bela, paralisada. As duas avelãs que eu tanto havia amado se umedeciam de lágrimas pesadas, líquidas, mas densas, como as gotas de chuva que batiam no telhado de Hogwarts na nossa primeira noite, e quando ela tentou correr – acreditem senhores, ela tentou correr – eu a agarrei pela cintura e choquei suas costas macias contra a parede.

Puxei seus cabelos, sentindo os fios saírem do couro cabeludo e penderem em meus dedos, em minha roupa, e forcei sua boca contra a minha, nossos dentes se chocando dolorosamente. Mas para mim, aquela foi a sensação mais deliciosa de todas as sensações, mesmo quando ela mordeu com força os meus lábios, tentando me impedir, e as gotículas de meu sangue puro caíram em sua língua suja e se misturaram com a minha quando a beijei. Naquele momento ela era tão frágil se debatendo e me arranhando e me mordendo e tentando me empurrar. Já havia me machucado tantas vezes! Por que não machucar mais um pouco? Não tinha importância. Meu corpo pressionava o dela por todos os pontos, nossos ossos e veias unidos e, como eu disse, ela era tão frágil. Rasguei-lhe a blusa num repuxão, apertei-lhe os seios para fazê-la gritar, sentindo as glândulas embaixo da pele, o mamilo enrijecido se transformar de rosa a vermelho forte quando o pressionei entre o polegar e o indicador, e ergui sua saia enquanto mordia furiosamente todo o seu corpo, por onde quisesse, e ouvia ela gemer e chorar copiosamente, as lágrimas molhando o meu pescoço e minhas mãos e meu rosto e tudo que alcançavam.

Para mim, a lateral da calcinha se assemelhava a um lacre de papel manteiga quando a rasguei. Abaixei o zíper de minha calça, procurando ao mesmo tempo a faca de prata que levava na cintura, e fiz um corte profundo na palma de sua mão e outro na minha, juntando ambas as mãos logo depois. O nosso sangue misturado descia pelos nossos pulsos e pingava no chão e nas roupas. Sangue nobre e sangue sujo. Eu não sentia dor alguma, quase estarrecido de desejo. Ela, por sua vez, olhou-me, a face vermelha e inchada, o desespero crescendo cada vez mais, e murmurou com uma expressão que beirava a mais deliciosa insanidade: "Por favor, Draco, não me machuque".

Eu ergui uma de suas pernas e me insinuei dentro dela, sentindo que seu corpo tentava me repelir. Mas eu era mais forte. Agora estávamos juntos, de corpo e sangue. Só faltava nossa alma. Só nossa alma precisava se unir, e selaríamos para sempre o nosso amor, o meu ódio, a sua total falta de imaginação. Minha boca mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. "É claro que não, Hermione, meu amor", eu sussurrei. Ela gritava e chorava cada vez mais, se debatendo fracamente contra o desejo que tomava conta de meu ser, e no meu último espasmo eu a golpeei com o punhal na lateral da barriga, uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis vezes. Vi seus olhos se arregalarem de dor e quando fui ao maravilhoso ápice do inferno que me rodeava, que visitei as portas de cobre do demônio de perto, respirei e me acalmei. Nunca havia me sentido assim antes. Sentia-me, esquecendo de todas as palavras, _livre_. Livre. Apenas livre.

Não havia mais brilho nos olhos castanhos. E eu a tinha, finalmente. Por muito tempo continuei com ela nos meus braços, beijando-lhe os cabelos e lambendo sua face salgada pelas lágrimas, enquanto o meu coração voltava ao ritmo normal. Quando isso aconteceu, voltei a olhá-la, e percebi o que tinha feito. Larguei-a no mesmo instante. Ela deslizou molemente pela parede, deixando um rastro de sangue na tintura clara, caindo numa posição torta e estranha, a cabeça tombando para o lado esquerdo, joelhos juntos, mas pés separados, a boca entreaberta.

Foi como se uma cortina de névoa descobrisse os meus olhos pela primeira vez, em muito tempo. Não havia recordação na memória de imagens tão nítidas e puras quanto aquelas. Olhei para minhas mãos. Uma delas, com um corte profundo, onde havia sangue que sujava até os meus pulsos. A outra ainda empunhava a faca prateada de ponta vermelha. Larguei o punhal no chão, com nojo. Quando procurei minha varinha no chão, perto do corpo de Weasley, encontrei-a imersa em sangue e o cheiro me enjoou. Fechei o corte rapidamente e guardei-a nas vestes. Não tive coragem de olhar novamente para Hermione Granger.

Recoloquei a minha máscara, meu capuz e, na primeira oportunidade que tive, lavei as mãos.

* * *

"_Teach me passion, for I fear it's gone  
Show me love, hold the lore.  
So much more I wanted to give  
To the one who loves me.  
I'm sorry; time will tell (this bittersweet farewell)  
I live no more to shame, nor me nor you.  
_

_And you?  
I wish I didn't feel for you anymore."__  
(Nightwish)_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_¹ A música ensaiada por Hermione é "Consequence" do The Notwist._

Fanfic escrita em 2004, revisada em 2006 e betada em 24/11/2007.

**Nota: **primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer à todos que revisaram Unschärfe nesse meio tempo xD Agora a fanfic está devidamente betada (Mandinha linda, te devo mais uma! Obrigada, meine Liebe!) e acho que não vou mais mexer nela. Fica aí para que vocês revisem e dêem sua opinião (L). Obrigada mesmo, pessoal \o


End file.
